Brothers - A Unbreakable Bond
by KSarah
Summary: Paas hai lekin ek dusre ki pehchan se anjaan hai! Paas hokar bhi itne dur hai kismat ke haatho majboor hai...purely duo fiction *Chapter8- Brother's Reunion*
1. Chapter 1

One man was seating inside his cabin reading a file of his new five star hotel project….meanwhile his secretary came inside running he was looking very worried….the man kept the file on the table

Man - kya baat hai Raghav? Why are you looking so worried?

Raghav (worriedly) -Daya sir bahut badi gadbad ho gai hai!

Daya (confuse) - gadbad! kya bol rahe ho tum? Kya ho gaya?

Raghav - sir humari new hotel ke construction ka kaam rok diya gaya hai!

Daya (shocked) - kya? lekin kyu?

Raghav - sir unn logo ka kehna hai ki vo sarkaari jameen hai vaha par hum illegal tarike se apna hotel banwa rahe hai!

Daya (shocked) - ye ab kya naya bakheda hai? humne paise khilaye hai na sabko to fir ye problem kaise ho rahi hai?

Raghav - sir koi naya Acp aaya hai ussi ne ye allegations lagaye hai aur court se kaam rokne ke orders bhi!

Daya (angrily) - kaun hai ye naya Acp? jara naam to batana.

Raghav - Acp Abhijeet Srivastav!

Daya - jara meeting fix karwao iss naye Acp se mai bhi to dekhu kaun hai jo Dayanand Shetty ke kaam mai taang adaa raha hai!

Raghav nodded his head and left the place…..Daya went to meet the new Acp in CID bureo he entered in his cabin and sat on the chair infront of him with attitude….Abhijeet was fuming in anger seeing this

Abhijeet (angrily) - aapko baithne ki permission nahi di hai mene!

Daya (attitude) - Dayanand Shetty naam hai mera! mujhe kisi ki permission ki jarurat nahi hai…

Abhijeet - don't forget you are seating in my cabin! meri permission ke bina yaha kuch nahi hota!

Daya - listen I don't have much time! tum koi bhi ho I just don't care…(looking at him) kitne paise chahiye tumhe?

Abhijeet (in disbelief) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap?

Daya - haan mere Hotel ke construction ka kaam rukwa diya tumne! ussi ke baare mai baat karne aaya hu! (he placed a signed blank check on Abhijeet's desk) blank cheque hai jitna chahhe utna amount bhar lo par mere hotel ke construction ka kaam rukna nahi chahiye!

Abhijeet's anger was on its peak seeing all this he picked the cheque and throw it on his face….Daya was shocked at his sudden act

Abhijeet (angrily) - aap Inn kaagaj ke tukdo se mere imaan ko kharidne aaye hai? let me make this very clear to you, Abhijeet Srivastav bikne wale logo mai se nahi hai! to aap apne ye paise aur apna ye attitude lekar yaha se chale jaaiye!

Daya (angrily) - how dare you? Dayanand Shetty se aajtak kisi ne iss tarah se baat karne ki himmat nahi ki….you will have to pay for this Acp Abhijeet Srivastav...iss insult ka badla to mai lekar rahunga! (he angrily left the place)

Abhijeet (in disgust) - pata nahi ye paise wale log apne aap ko kya samjhte hai….unnhe aisa lagta hai ki duniya mai harr chiz paise se kharidi jaa sakti hai! (teary) uss jameen par koi hotel nahi banega vaha bacho ke liye ek anaath aashram banega…..bacho ka haq mai kisi ko chinne nahi dunga!

Daya was in his room seating on his bed lost in his thoughts…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Two small boys were playing in a ground….they were wearing torn clothes it looked like they were very poor but still they were looking happy….suddenly one boy falls on the floor and injured his knee he started crying

Boy 2 (worriedly) - Chotu mat ro na! (he took some sand in his hand and applied on his knee) tujhe yaad hai maa kehti thi ki jab chot lage to uss par mithi laga lo uss se chot thik ho jaati hai! (blowing air on his knee) abhi thik ho jaayega!

Boy 1 (wiping his tears) - thank you guddu bhaiya!

Guddu - ab dard nahi ho raha hai na?

Chotu - ho raha hai lekin mai thik hu aap jo mere saath ho!

Guddu - acha ab chal ghar chalte hai tu aaram kar lena….mujhe kaam par jaana hai!

Chotu nodded his head and they both went towards their house….they used to live in a slum area in some tent like houses….Guddu used to work as a dishwasher on a tea stall Chotu was only 10 years old and Guddu was 15 their parents died in a accident 5 years back….they didn't have enough money but still they were happy because they were together…..one day due to some government work their slums have been removed and they both separated...Chotu was sent in a orphanage from where he adopted by a businessman….Guddu too was adopted by a middle class family….

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Daya (crying) - aap kaha ho guddu bhaiya? aapka chotu aapko bahut miss karta hai….

Abhijeet was in his room crying remembering about his little brother who was everything for him…

Abhijeet (crying) - kaha chale gaye tum chotu? wapas aaja tujhe tere guddu bhaiya bahut miss karte hai!

A/N - I know it was bad! I am trying to write on duo for the first time on the request of Saira! if you like it and want me to continue this then please do review aur naa pasand aaya to bhi bata dena mai sharafat se story delete kar dungi :p


	2. Chapter 2

Daya was in his cabin the next morning he asked his secretary Raghav to fix another meeting with Acp Abhijeet Srivastav in a five star hotel…

Raghav - sir mujhe nahi lagta Acp Abhijeet Srivastav bikne wale logo mai se hai! I think vo humari baat kabhi nahi maanega!

Daya (confident) - duniya mai harr chiz ki ek kimat hoti hai Raghav! bass sahi kimat de di jaaye to harr chiz kharidi jaa sakti hai! aur Dayanand Shetty jis chiz ko chahta hai usse haasil karke rehta hai aise nahi to vaise!

Raghav - lekin sir?

Daya (showing hand) - no further discussion! Do what I say! I want to meet Acp Abhijeet Srivasatav in one hour….

Raghav (unwillingly) - okay sir! (he left the cabin)

Daya (in mind) - apna hotel to mai ussi zameen par banaunga!

Raghav fixed Daya and Abhijeet's meeting in a five star hotel….Daya was seating in the room sipping his drink meanwhile Abhijeet entered in the room….

Daya - aaiye aaiye Acp sahab! mai aapka hi intzar kar raha tha….please have a seat! (he indicated towards the sofa)

Abhijeet (stern) - mai aise hi thik hu! kahiye iss meeting ki koi khaas vajah?

Daya (impressed) - Good! mujhe bhi baate jyada ghuma fira kar karne ki aadat nahi hai!

he picked a suitcase which was placed on the floor he kept it on the table and opened it…..Abhijeet was shocked to see the suitcase it was full of money….he looked at daya in disbelief

Daya - aise kya dekh rahe ho? tumhari aukat se jyada hi hai…ye lo aur chup chap mere rashte se hatt jaao!

Abhijeet (in disbelief) - maine aapko pehle bhi warn kiya tha Mr. Shetty mai bikne wale logo mai se nahi hu (closing the suitcase) aap apni ye paiso ki akad kisi aur ko dikhana mere saamne nahi chalega ye sab!

Daya - tum mai kis baat ki akad hai? mat bhulo ek mamooli se acp ho tum (snapping) aise chutkiyo mai tumhara transfer karwa sakta hu mai yaha se!

Abhijeet (smirked) - to karwa dijiye transfer? (angrily) ye transfer ki dhamki kisi aur ko dena mujh par Inn dhamkiyo ka koi asar nahi hoga!

Daya - mai tumhari ye akad todkar rahunga!

Abhijeet (smirked) - dekhte hai kiska ghamand tut'ta hai aur kiski akad khatam hoti hai! (he picked the glass full of drink and throw it on daya's face)

Daya was shocked nobody dares to even speak in front of him and today someone has throwed drink on his face….he angrily holded abhijeet's collar

Daya (angrily) - ye kya ghatiya harkat hai?

Abhijeet (jerking his hand) - ye isiliye taaki aapko humari ye meeting humesha yaad rahe! (pointing finger) dobara kabhi mujhe Inn paiso se kharidne ki koshish bhi mat karna naakamyabi hi milegi (he patted his shoulder and left the room)

Daya was fuming in anger he angrily hits his leg on the table and throwed the suitcase on the floor in frustration…

Daya - ye aadmi apne aap ko samajhta kya hai! I will not spare him…issko to mai barbad karke rahunga! I will destroy him (he again hits his leg on the table)

Daya was in a party which was organised by a minister Abhijeet and many other officers were also enjoying in the party….Daya was a very rich businessman and minister's special guest he thought to take the revenge of his insult

Daya (to minister) - aree mantriji! kya party itni sukhi sukhi hi chalegi? koi drink vagera mangwaiye….

Minister - you are our special guest Mr. Dayanand! aap order kijiye!

Daya (smirked) - aaj kuch special hona chahiye! aaj drinks waiters nahi aapke ye kaabil officers serve karenge! mantriji I want this Acp to make a drink for me!

Abhijeet was fuming in anger hearing this he tighten his fist he closed his eyes in order to calm himself down….

Minister - sure Mr. Shetty! Abhijeet make a drink for Mr. Dayanand!

Abhijeet (shocked) - sir mai?

Minister - it's an order! mat bhulo tum yaha meri seva ke liye hi khade ho!

Unwillingly Abhijeet agreed he made a drink for Daya and gave him….Daya took the drink and got up…

Daya (murmuring in his ears) - kaisi rahi Acp saahab? aapne meri insult band kamre mai ki thi jaha hume dekhne wala koi nahi tha lekin yaha to aapki bejatti sareaam ho gai! Acp Abhijeet Srivastav waiter ki tarah drink banake serve kar raha hai…very bad!

Abhijeet tighten his fist he controlled his anger with so much difficulty….Party got over and everyone left

Daya was in his room when his mother (Sunita) entered in the room….Daya saw her coming

Daya (happily) - aree aunty aap! please aaiye na?

Sunita felt a pinch in her heart hearing the word aunty from his mouth….15 years had passed since she is giving all the motherly love to daya but he never called her mother….though he loves her respects her but still he calls her aunty….she got hurt hearing the word aunty but never let him know about it! she was waiting for the day when he will call her mom instead of aunty! She somehow controlled her emotions and managed to get a smile on her face

Sunita (smiling) - tu soya nahi ab tak?

She sat on the bed….Daya placed his head on her laps and holded her hand

Sunita (caressing his hairs) - itna bada ho gaya hai lekin ab tak teri ye aadat nahi gai! (smiling)

Daya - mujhe aapki goud mai sar rakhke ek sukoon milta hai….thank you aunty aap nahi hoti to pata nahi mera kya hota! (kissing her hand) I Hate You so much aunty!

Sunita (smiling) - I Hate You too! bachpan mai mene aise hi tujhe ek baar bol diya tha ki hate you ka matlab hota hai ki hum kisi se bahut pyaar karte hai tu aaj bhi ussi ko follow kar raha hai!

Daya - aapne jo sikhaya tha!

Sunita - acha Daya! meri ek baat maanega!

Daya - aap order kijiye aunty!

Sunita - mai cahhti hu tu shadi karle!

Daya was shocked to hear this he got up with a jerk..

Daya (shocked) - aunty please hum pehle bhi iss baare mai discuss kar chuke hai! please ab aap fir se shuru mat kijiye!

Sunita tried to explain but he refused to listen anything….unwillingly she gives up and moved to her room….her husband (Anil) was working on the laptop she sat on her bed and started crying

Anil (shocked) - kya hua sunita tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Sunita (crying) - Daya aaj bhi mujhe aunty kehkar bulata hai….15 saal se mere kaan usske muhh se ek baar mom shabd sunne ke liye taras rahe hai…pata nahi vo din kab aayega!

Anil (trying to console) - maine tumhe kitni baar bataya hai sunita usska jo mann kare vo hume bula sakta hai….jab vo chahega hume mom dad kehkar bulayega! vo hume uncle aunty bulata hai to kya humara pyaar usske liye kam ho jaayega!

Sunita nodded her head in no…

Anil - to bass usse kabhi pata nahi chalna chahiye ki vo hume mom dad kehkar nahi bulata to hume hurt hota hai!

Sunita nodded her head and left the room…

Abhijeet was seating in his bedroom he was thinking about his brother his eyes got moist….meanwhile her sister simran entered in the room seeing her coming he immediately wiped his tears but she understood what he was thinking…she sat beside him

Simran - bhaiya aaj bhi aapko apne chotu ki yaad aa rahi hai?

Abhijeet (trying to cover) - aisi koi baat nahi hai chutki!

Simran (placing his hand on her head) - meri kasam khakar bolo aap sach bol rahe ho!

Abhijeet's eyes filled with tears he immediately removed his hand from her head…

Simran (teary) - aapki sagi bahen nahi hu mai lekin bahen to hu na? aap mujjse kuch mat chupaiye bhaiya…mai ache se jaanti hu aap apne chotu ko bahut miss karte ho! I just wish ki mai aapki koi madad kar paati!

Abhijeet - bachpan mai papa ne bahut dhundne ki koshish ki thi ussko lekin nahi mil paaya! (wiping his tears) ye sab chod tu bata tu iss vaqt yaha kya kar rahi hai?

Simran - Bhaiya vo mai aapse permission maangne aayi thi! (nervously) mera NSS ka camp hai ye mera last year hai college mai please iss baar jaane ki permission de dijiye! (pleading eyes) please?

Abhijeet was silent for a moment she understood he will not grant her permission this year too…she got upset

Abhijeet (keeping his hand on her head) - jaaa!

Simran (excited) - Sach Bhaiya? (Abhijeet nodded his head she hugged him in excitement) thank you thank you thank you so much…you are the best brother in this world I love you!

Abhijeet - ab jyada makhan mat laga! teri khusi se badhkar kuch nahi hai mere liye…ab tu jaa aaram kar!

She thanked him one more time and left the room…his new family was everything to him specially simran who was more than sister for him….he smiled and slept

NEXT MORNING

Daya and his parents were gathered on the dining table Sunita signalled Anil to talk to him…

Anil - ahem ahem! Daya tumhari aunty keh rahi thi ki ab shayad tumhe shadi kar leni chahiye!

Daya (in disbelief) - uncle aunty to piche padi hi hai ab aap bhi! mujhe shadi nahi karni hai

Sunita - beta bahut achi ladki hai! Simran naam hai usska sundar hai sanskari hai!

Daya was not at all interested in her talks he got busy in reading his newspaper…

Anil - beta jyada ameer nahi hai vo log par ache log hai...ladki ke papa retired bank manager hai maa ek retired teacher aur haaan usska bhai iss shehar ka Acp hai!

as soon as daya heard this he looked at his father...

Daya (shocked) - kya kaha aapne usska bhai acp hai?

Anil - haan! Acp Abhijeet Srivastav…ussi ki choti bahen simran srivastav ki baat kar rahe hai hum…suna hai acp apni bahen se bahut pyaar karta hai!

Daya (smirked) - aisi baat hai? fir to mai iss ladki se jarur milna chahunga!

Sunita (shocked) - abhi to mana kar raha tha ab achanak kya ho gaya?

Daya (in mind) - mil gai tumhari kamjori mujhe Abhijeet Srivastav! now just wait and watch what I will do…tumhe tumhari aukaat dikha kar rahunga mai! (he smiled evilly)

A/N - meow meow hehe I liked your name! No dear it's not a tragic story! Guys this story is purely about duo and their family…I don't know whether I am doing justice with duo story or not but I am trying my best! Duo bahut different role mai hai and specially daya pata nahi aap logo ko achi lagegi bhi ya nahi! Please do review feel free to tell my mistakes also so I can correct them in my upcoming chapters 


	3. Chapter 3

Daya and his parents went to Srivastav house to see Simran….Abhijeet was shocked to see daya his parents told him that someone is coming to see his sister today but they didn't tell him who is coming..

Abhijeet (shocked) - aap?

Daya (meaningful smile) - aree acp sahab! what a coincidence matlab Simran aapki bahen hai….ye to bahut achi baat hai!

Sunita - tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

Daya - areee acp sahab ko kaun nahi jaanta!

AbhijeetM (Jaanki) - aree aap log baithiye na! baate to hoti rahegi…

Both the parents started talking to each other…Daya took Abhijeet in a corner…

Daya - acp sahab abhi bhi vaqt hai meri baat maan lijiye! khamka kyu apni bahen ki jindagi barbad karna cahhte hai aap?

Abhijeet (angrily) - aap apni zidd mai itna gir chuke hai ki ab families ko bich mai laa rahe hai! (warningly) meri bahen ki shadi mai aapse kabhi nahi hone dunga!

Daya - mujhe vaise bhi aapki bahen se shadi karne mai koi interest nahi hai! lekin haa aapka ye jo ghamand hai isse todne ke liye mai kisi bhi hadd tak jaa sakta hu…(murmuring in his ears) vaise bhi aapki bahen hai meri bahen thode hi hai mujje usske saath kuch bhi bura karne mai jara bhi sharam nahi aayegi!

Abhijeet was fuming in anger hearing this he tighten his fist and holded his collar….

Abhijeet (angrily) - meri bahen ke saath kuch bura karna to dur agar aisa socha bhi to tum soch bhi nahi sakte mai tumhara kya anjaam karunga!

Daya (jerking his hand) - gusse ko jara kaabu mai rakhiye acp sahab! iss ghar ke hone wale daamad se badtameeji karna koi achi baat to nahi hai!

Abhijeet tighten his fist in anger he was about to say something but his mother called him…they both went to their parents

Jaanki - Abhi beta jaa jaakar chutki ko le aa! (to sunita) humare abhi ki jaan basti hai apni chutki mai…dono bhai bahen mai bahut pyaar hai!

Abhijeet looked at Daya he was smiling as if he had achieved a victory….unwillingly Abhijeet went to Simran's room.…she was seating on her bed crying silently abhijeet was shocked to see her crying…he went close to her…

Abhijeet (worriedly) - kya hua chutki! tu ro kyu rahi hai?

Simran (crying) - mai ye shadi nahi karna chahti bhaiya! mai kisi aur ko pasand karti hu!

Abhijeet was shocked to hear this…

Abhijeet (stern) - kaun hai vo?

Simran (scared) - ka….Karan!

Abhijeet (stern) - kya karta hai vo!

Simran - vo mera senior tha abhi abhi usski ek MNC mai job lagi hai! (crying) I am sorry bhaiya maine aapko ye nahi bataya! Please bhaiya mai ye shadi nahi kar sakti!

Abhijeet (cupped her face) - tujhe darrne ki koi jarurat nahi hai! mere liye teri khusi se badhkar kuch nahi hai…mai karan se milna chahunga!

Simran (hugging him,crying) - I am sorry bhaiya! I am really sorry!

Abhijeet (patting her head) - shhhhh! bass rote nahi (he broke the hug) tu chinta mat kar kar mai sab sambhal lunga! (he went outside)

Jaanki (confused) -aree abhi tum akele chutki kaha hai?

Abhijeet - maa mai aapko sab samjhata hu! (to sunita) maaf kihiyega aunty ji par ye rishta nahi ho sakta!

Anil (shocked) - ye aap kya keh rahe ho beta?

Sunil (Abhijeet's father) - Abhijeet ye kya majak hai?

Abhijeet (assuring) - maa papa please mai jo bhi keh raha hu bahut soch samajhkar keh raha hu!

Abhijeet (folding hands) - maaf kijiyega uncle aunty lekin meri bahen ki khusi se badhkar kuch nahi hai mere liye! vo ye shadi nahi karna chahti!

Daya's face became dull hearing that….his plan has failed miserably…

Anil (understanding) - hum samajh sakte hai beta! koi baat nahi….shayad ab hume chalna chahiye!

Daya's parents stood up and walk out of the house….Abhijeet's parents too accompanied them to the gate….Daya and Abhijeet were alone now

Abhijeet - tch tch tch! aapka ye plan to flop ho gaya Mr. Daya! ab aap kya karenge?

Daya (sarcastic smile) - ek plan flop ho gaya to kya hua mere paas aur bhi kahi tarike hai! jara socho tumhari bahen college se ghar aane ke liye nikle lekin ghar pahuche hi na to? (meaningful look)

Abhijeet (angrily) - meri bahen ki taraf aankh uthakar bhi dekha to mai jaan le lunga tumhari!

Daya - thik hai mai tumhari bahen ke saath kuch bura nahi karunga tum mere rashte se hatt jaao kyu khamka apni bechari masoom bahen ko taklif pahuchana chahte ho?

Abhijeet - mai tumhe tumhare ghatiya iraado mai kabhi kaamyab nahi hone dunga!

Daya (angrily) - Dayanand Shetty jiss chiz ko haasil karna cahhta hai usse kisi bhi kimmat par haasil karke rehta hai! meri zidd hai mai apna hotel to ussi jameen par bananunga aise nahi to vaise! (patting Abhijeet's shoulder) dhyaan rakhna apni bahen ka aajkal kidnapping cases bahut hone lage hai iss shehar mai! (Daya left the house)

Abhijeet's anger was on it's peak….he was very disgusted by Daya's behaviour

SOME DAYS LATER

Abhijeet was in his cabin reading a case file when one of his officer came there running he was looking very worried…

Sumit - Abhijeet sir KC college se ek kidnapping ka case register hua hai! unnke college ke bahar se college ki hi ek ladki ka kidnap ho gaya!

Abhijeet (shocked) - kyaa? college se bahar se kidnapping? ladki kaun hai? usski saari details chahiye mujhe

Sumit (worriedly) - sir vo actually!

Abhijeet - baat kya hai? tum itna pareshan kyu lag rahe ho? kaun hai vo ladki?

Sumit (nervously) - Simran Srivastav!

Abhijeet was hell shocked to hear this he remembered Daya's warning…..he was fuming in anger he immediately went towards Daya's house…..Daya was seating on the sofa sipping his drink

Daya - aaiye aaiye acp sahab! aapka sawagat hai

Abhijeet make him stand holding his collar and gave a tight slap on his face…..

Daya (angrily) - what the hell! tumhari himmat kaise hui?

Abhijeet (loudly) - tumhari himmat kaise hui meri bahen ko kidnap karne ki! (holding his collar) maine tumhe pehle bhi warn kiya tha meri family ko humare iss jhagde ke bich mat laana anjaam acha nahi hoga!

Daya - hahhahahhaha! to aapko khabar mil hi gai (jerking his hand) mene bhi aapko warn kiya tha acp sahab ki dayanand shetty apni baat manwane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai.

Abhijeet (in disgust) - tumhare jitna gira hua insaan mene apni puri jindagi mai nahi dekha!

Daya - aur dekhoge bhi nahi! kyunki mere jaisa mai ek hi hu! (sarcastic smile) mujhe bahut bura lag raha hai bechari simran ke liye khamka apne bhai ki bevkoofi ke chakkar mai pis rahi hai!

Abhijeet - dekho jo bhi baat hai vo hum dono ke bich ki baat hai issme meri bahen ki koi galti nahi hai!

Daya (pointing finger) - vo tumhari bahen hai yahi usski galti hai!

Abhijeet - isska anjaam acha nahi hoga Daya Shetty! mai apni bahen ko to bacha hi lunga par tumhe ab jail jaane se koi nahi rok sakta!

Daya - hahhhahhaha! aapka sense of humor to kamaal ka hai acp sahab! aap mujhe jail bhejne ke sirf sapne dekh sakte hai! filhaal to apni bahen ki chinta karo!

Abhijeet - meri chutki ko to mai bacha hi lunga! ab agli mulaakat aapke arrest warrant ke saath hi hogi (he angrily left the place)

Daya was very happy on his victory….meanwhile he got a call from Raghav…he picked the call

Raghav (worriedly) - bahut badi gadbad ho gai hai sir!

Daya - kya hua? tum itne pareshan kyu lag rahe ho?

Raghav - Sir humne jo aadmi bheje the Simran Srivastav ko kidnap karne ke liye unnse pehle hi kisi aur ne usska kidnap kar liya!

Daya (shocked) - what? matlab Simran ko kisi aur ne kidnap kar liya! ohh god ye to bahut badi gadbad ho gai!

Raghav - haan sir aap to usse koi nuksaan nahi pahuchana chahte the bass acp ko darana chahte the lekin pata nahi jinn logo ne usse kidnap kiya hai vo usske saath kya karenge! her life is in danger sir.

Daya was shocked to hear this he cuts the call and sat on the sofa holding his head…

Daya (worriedly) - ye to bahut badi gadbad ho gai! uss ladki ki jaan khatre mai hai. I have to do something! (he throwed the glass on the floor in frustration)

A/N - okay so just to clear the confusion Daya and Abhijeet are real brothers in this story…I am very well aware of Simran's relation with Daya I had no plans to pair them. The rishta thing was just the demand of the story obviously Simran will consider as Daya's sister only.


	4. Chapter 4

Daya was very worried after knowing about Simran's kidnapping….he called Raghav at his home….Raghav entered in the house Daya was seating on the sofa Raghav was shocked to see his worried face he was with Daya since 5 long years he never saw him in so much tension but today he was looking very worried.…Raghav went close to him

Raghav - Daya sir aapne bulaya?

Daya - haan Raghav! (sigh) jo bhi karna hai karo lekin mujhe vo ladki sahi salaamat mere saamne chahiye! jitne bhi paise kharch honge I will pay but I want that girl infront of me in 2 days!

Raghav (not sure) - lekin sir hum pata kaise karenge ki vo kaha hai?

Daya - vo jo aadmi humne hire kiye the acp ki bahen ko kidnap karne ke liye unnse contact karo unnhe kaam par lagao kuch na kuch to jarur pata chalega! (he thought something) aur haaan uss ladki ka kidnap kaha se hua tha?

Raghav - sir college ke gate ke bahar se!

Daya - uss college ke gate par CCTV camera to hoga hi! mujhe usski footage chahiye! uss acp ke haath vo footage nahi lagni chahiye!

Raghav (shocked) - lekin sir ye kaise possible hai?

Daya (stern) - jo karna hai karo that's your problem I just want that CCTV footage! uss ladki ko mai hi vaapas lekar aaunga!

Raghav (shocked) - lekin sir aap uss ladki ko kyu bachana chahte hai?

Daya (smirked) - Dayanand Shetty ne aajtak kabhi haarna nahi sikha! uss acp ka ghamand to mai todkar rahunga….(looking at him) ye sab tumhari samajh mai nahi aayega! tumhe jitna kaha hai utnaa karo!

Raghav (obedient) - yes sir! (he went from there)

Raghav bribed the staff of college control room and succeeded in getting the CCTV footage…...he went to Daya's house and handed him the footage

Daya (holding the CD) - ab maja aayega! (smirked)

 **AT COLLEGE**

Abhijeet and his team was investigating about the case….they were introgating Simran's friends

Abhijeet (professionally) - to aakhri baar aapne simran ko kab dekha tha!

Shruti (crying) - bhaiya vo mai aur simran saath mai hi college se bahar nikle the tabhi ek gaadi yaha par ruki…kuch log utre aur simran ko jabardasti gaadi mai uthakar le gaye!

Abhijeet was trying hard to control his emotions he closed his eyes and tighten his fist…

Abhijeet (stern) - college ke bahar se ek ladki kidnap ho gai aur kisi ne kuch nahi kiya! (to watchman) aur aap aapko salary kis baat ki milti hai!

Watchman - sir mai uss vaqt khana kha raha tha mai kuch kar pata uss se pehle hi vo gaadi chali gai yaha se (he bowed his head down)

Abhijeet (calming himself) - mujhe gate wale CCTV camera ki footage dekhni hai!

Watchman - I am sorry sir lekin ye camera kaam nahi karta! 2 mahine pehle hi kharab ho gaya tha!

Abhijeet (banging his hand on the wall) - damn it! camera kharab hai kisi ko kuch pata nahi hai! majak chal raha hai yaha par?

Shruti - bhaiya ye watchman jhuth bol raha hai! ye camera bilkul thik hai….

Abhijeet was shocked to hear this he looked at the watchman with anger in his eyes the watched got scared…

Watchman (scared) - maaf kar do sir vo mujhe paise mile the vo footage ko gayab karne ke liye!

Abhijeet (stern) - kisne diye the paise?

Watchman - ye to mujhe nahi pata sir koi aadmi aaya tha ussne kaha jitne paise chahiye utne milenge bass ye footage ussko chahiye!

Abhijeet was fuming in anger hearing that his anger was on its peak…

Abhijeet (in mind) - mai ache se jaanta hu ye sab kiska kaam hai! (in disgust) Daya Shetty jitna gira hua insaan mene apni jindagi mai nahi dekha!

Abhijeet (loudly) - Sumeeet!

Sumeet came to him running…

Sumeet - yes sir!

Abhijeet (stern) - Daya Shetty ke naam ka arrest warrant chahiye mujhe kal tak!

Sumeet (confused) - lekin kyu sir?

Abhijeet - kyunki iss kidnapping ke Piche daya Shetty ka hi haath hai! warrant nikalwao jara thodi khatirdari karte hai unnki!

Daya got some clues about the kidnappers from the CCTV footage he got to know the number of the car in which Simran got kidnapped….Raghav succeeded in getting the details of the car from the RTO

Raghav - sir uss car ki saari details pata chal gai hai! Viraar ke kisi Shyam ke naam par registered hai vo car!

Daya (thought something) - mujhe nahi lagta iss information se kuch hoga I mean koi insaan apni car mai to kidnapping karega nahi ye car pakka chori ki hai! Acha unn aadmiyo se kuch pata chala?

Raghav - abhi tak to kuch nahi pata chala par mene unn logo ko kaam par laga diya hai….kal tak saari details aapko mil jaayegi!

Daya (smirked) - Good! ab uss acp ki akal thikane aayegi! bahut ghamand hai na apni post par apne aap par usska saara ghamand usski saari akad khatam karke rahunga mai!

meanwhile his phone rang it was from his father he picked the phone and was shocked to hear the news…..the mobile falls down from his hand he sat on the sofa dejected with expressionless face

Raghav (worried) - kya hua sir? aap thik to hai?

Daya (teary) - aunty! aunty (he ran outside the house saying his mother's name again and again)

Raghav was not able to understand what has happened he too ran behind him.…Daya sat in the car and put the keys inside with trembling hands Raghav was very worried to see his condition

Raghav - aap rehne dijiye sir mai drive karta hu! (Daya step outside and Raghav sat on the driver's seat Daya sat beside him)

Raghav (looking at him) - sir kaha jaana hai!

Daya - Hospital!

Raghav was shocked to hear about the hospital but he didn't speak anything he started the car and drove towards the place…..as soon as they reached outside the hospital Daya step out of the car and ran inside…..Raghav too went behind him

Daya reached outside the OT his father was seating on the bench crying silently….Daya started moving towards him with trembling feets he kept a hand on his father's shoulder…

Daya (worried) - aunty thik to hai na uncle?

Anil (crying) - khoon bahut beh chuka hai doctor ne kaha kuch keh nahi sakte!

Daya (trying hard to control his tears) - ye sab hua kaise?

Anil - Sunita apne NGO se vaapas aa rahi thi tabhi usska accident ho gaya! (he hugged Daya and started crying)

Tears started rolling Down Daya's eyes his mother was struggling between life and death and he cant do anything it was the worst feeling he was experiencing….he somehow controlled his emotions and started cosoling his father!

Daya - uncle kuch nahi hoga aunty ko! kuch bhi nahi hoga unnhe (he was praying for his mother's safety)

meanwhile the doctor came outside Daya ran to him.

Daya (worried) - Aunty thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor (removing his mask) - I am sorry! hospital aate aate unnka khoon bahut beh chuka tha isliye Mrs. Shetty coma mai chali gai hai!

Daya (shocked) - coma?

Doctor (patting his shoulder) - I am sorry (he went from there)

Sunil started crying very badly Raghav was trying to console him….Daya falls on the floor on his knees he was not able to digest the truth that the only person mattered him the most was now in coma he was devastated….he felt like he have lost everything he wanted to cry but tears refused to come into his eyes….

meanwhile Abhijeet and his team came there…..Daya was staring blankly at the floor he was not in his senses….Abhijeet went close to him and handcuffed him

Abhijeet (stern) - Mr. Dayanand Shetty! Simran Srivastav ka kidnap aur saboot mitaane ki koshish ke jurm mai aapko giraftaar kiya jaata hai!

Sunil (shocked) - beta ye aap kya keh rahe hai?

Abhijeet - I am sorry uncle I know ye vaqt bahut mushkil hai aapke liye! par mai sirf apni duty kar raha hu! (to Sumeet) le chalo innhe!

Daya was not in a condition to react anything….Abhijeet arrested him and took him from there

A/N - Meow Meow don't worry I will not stretch this story longer! I know it was bad but still do review guys and forgive me for any mistakes


	5. Chapter 5

Daya was put behind the bars he was still lost many mixed emotions were developing in his heart and mind….he was emotionally broken,confused, he was not able to accept the fact that he might have to live his life without his mother beside him….all the good memories of 15 years which he had spent with his mother started flashing infront of his eyes like a film….he was heartbroken,angry and somewhat guilty tears started flowing from his eyes

Daya (teary) - mujhe aunty ke paas jaana hai! mujhe aunty ke paas jaana hai (he looked around and realised he was in the jail he remembered how Abhijeet handcuffed him and took him there he remembered his father pleading to Abhijeet….his anger was on it's peak he got up)

Daya (loudly) - mujhe yaha kyu lekar aaye ho? (angrily) nikaalo mujhe yaha se! (he tighten his grip on the bars rod trying hard to break it meanwhile abhijeet came there)

Abhijeet - aaram se Mr. Shetty! lohe ki salakhe hai rubber ki nahi! itni aasani se nahi tutegi

Daya (angrily) - nikaalo mujhe yaha se! mujhe aunty ke paas jaana hai!

Abhijeet (sarcastic smile) - yaha se bahar nikalna to aap bhul hi jaaiye! aapke upar kidnapping aur saboot mitaane ke charges hai lamba fasoge iss baar to!

Daya (gritting teeth) - mene kaha nikaalo mujhe yaha se!

Meanwhile Anil and Raghav came there…..Anil went near the bars runningly

Anil (assuring) - tum bilkul chinta mat karo! mene lawyer ko call kar diya hai bass aadhe ghante mai tumhari bail ho jaayegi!

Daya (teary) - Aunty thik to hai na uncle?

Anil - nahi vo thik nahi hai! (trying to touch his hands from the bar rod) tu chinta mat kar vo bilkul thik ho jaayegi!

Daya (stern) - mujhe abhi ke abhi aunty ke paas jaana hai! (loudly) ae acp bahar nikaal mujhe yaha se!

One hawaldar took Anil and Raghav outside….Abhijeet entered inside the bar with a confession statement…

Abhijeet (forwarding the statement) - ye lo iss statement par sign karo aur ye accept karo ki tum hi ne (tightening fist) meri chutki ko kidnap kiya hai!

Daya (gritting teeth) - mene kaha mujhe yaha se bahar nikalo! mujhe meri aunty ke paas jaana hai

Abhijeet (stern) - bhul jaao tumhe iss jail se bahar to mai nikalne nahi dunga!

That was enough for Daya he was already in so much anger he stood up and moved close to Abhijeet before he could understand anything he pressed his neck with full pressure….Abhijeet's eyes wide open in shock he was trying hard to freed himself….Daya tighten his grip on Abhijeet's neck and pinned him to the wall….Abhijeet was almost choking

Daya (angrily) - mai aaj tumhara khel hi khatam kar dunga!

Abhijeet was struggling hard to free himself but Daya was stronger then him….some other policeman saw the scene and ran inside to help him…..two policeman held Daya from his arm and separated from Abhijeet he was still choking he started coughing badly….Sumeet took Abhijeet out and make him sit on the chair….Abhijeet drank water and took a relief sigh …..Daya was immediately released because of minister's orders

Sunita was shifted to her house from the hospital because of Daya's insistence…..They turned Sunita's room into a hospital ward one nurse was also kept for her...Daya was seating near Sunita's bed holding her hand

Daya (teary) - aunty please vaapas aa jaaiye na! mai aapke bina nahi reh sakta! (kissing her hand) I am sorry meri vajah se shayad aap yaha ho mai ek acha beta nahi bann paaaya! mai vaha uss acp ko barbad karne ki planning karta raha aur yaha aap! (he couldn't complete his sentence and breaks down)

Meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw his father…..he hugged his father and started crying

Daya - uncle! aunty se kahiye na mujhse baat kare!

Anil (patting his head) - bass chup ho jaao! tumhari aunty tumhe kabhi rote hue nahi dekh sakti! (he broke the hug and wiped his tears) mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai mere saath chalo!

Daya nodded his head he took one glance at his mother and started walking behind his father…they entered in his father's room…Anil asked him to sit on the bed he sat on the bed Anil took out one album from the cupboard and sat near him

Anil (showing Daya's childhood pictures) - tumhe ye photo yaad hai! ye tumhare 12th birthday ki photo hai tum uss vaqt bahut chote the bahut masoom tum humesha choti choti chizo mai khush ho jaate the! (teary) tumne birthday gift mai tumhari aunty ke haath ka bana hua gaajar ka halwa maanga tha! Tumhe yaad hai?

Daya took the album in his hand and started watching the pictures….tears filled in his eyes he remembered his Brother also

Daya (wiping his tears) - lekin uncle aap mujhe ye photos kyu dikha rahe hai?

Anil - isliye kyunki aaj tumhe dekhkar mujje yakin nahi ho raha hai ki tum vahi Daya ho jo kabhi bahut masoom hua karta tha jisse dusro ki taklifo se taklif hoti thi! (Daya was shocked) dekho apne aap ko daya tum kya the aur kya ho gaye ho! mera beta jo kisi ko nuksaan pahuchane ke baare mai sochta bhi nahi tha vo aaj itna gir gaya ki kisi ki jaan lene wala tha!

Daya was shocked he remembered how he tried to kill abhijeet he felt a pinch in his heart hearing his father's words

Anil (teary) - Socho jab tumhari aunty ko pata chalega ki usska beta itni giri hui harkat kar chuka hai to kya gujregi usske dil par! (holding his hand) mai jaanta hu tumne Simran ko kidnap nahi kiya lekin tumne saare saboot mita diye jiss se usske baare mai pata chal sakta tha!

Daya remembered how he tried to remove all the clues related to Simran's kidnapping he started feeling guilty of his deeds..

Anil (trying to explain) - tum apni aunty se bahut pyaar karte ho na! usse kisi taklif mai nahi dekh sakte? (Daya nodded his head) to socho Abhijeet ko kitni taklif ho rahi hogi! jitna pyaar tum apni aunty se karte ho utna hi pyaar vo apni bahen se karta hai! kabhi socha hai uss bhai ke dil par kya beet rahi hogi jo ye jaante hue bhi ki usski bahen ki jaan khatre mai hai vo kuch nahi kar sakta! (patting his shoulder) insaan chahe koi businessmen ho ya shehar ka Acp! apno ko khone ki taklif sabko ek jaisi hi hoti hai! (he left the room)

Daya's eyes filled with tears this sentence just broke his heart he realised what he has done….how could he be so much selfish how could he even think to destroy someone's life just to satisfy his ego…..he remembered his Guddu bhaiya's words

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Guddu and Chotu were seating on the footpath eating wadapaav meanwhile Guddu saw a 5 year old girl crying on the road….he ran towards the girl

Guddu (worriedly) - kya hua tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Girl (holding her stomach) - bahut bhukh lagi hai Bhaiya! do din se kuch nahi khaya hai!

Guddu looked at the girl she was looking very weak he took a glance at his wadapaav and gave the wadapaav to the girl

Guddu (smiling) - ye tum kha lo!

The girl started eating the wadapaav….Guddu again went to his brother

Chotu (innocently) - Guddu Bhaiya! aapne apna wadapaav ussko kyu de diya? aapko bhi to bhukh lagi hai!

Guddu (touching his face) - mujhse jyada khane ki jarurat ussko thi! ek baat humesha yaad rakhna chotu insaan vahi hota hai jo dusro ke dard ko samajh sake! usse baant sake

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Daya (crying) - mai apne ego mai itna gir gaya ki sab kuch bhul gaya! Guddu bhaiya mujhe humesha kehte the ki apne se pehle dusro ke baare mai socho aur mai itna selfish ban gaya ki apne alaava kisi ko dekh hi nahi paaya! mai na to ek acha bhai ban paaya aur na hi acha beta aree mai to ek acha insaan bhi nahi ban paaya!

He started throwing the things in frustration and anger….he got tired and started crying like a kid seating on the floor….


	6. Chapter 6

Abhijeet and his father was having breakfast his mother was serving the food she kept the plate on the table and called her daughter's name loudly

Jaanki (loudly) - Chutkiiiii! beta nashta (she realised what she was saying her daughter is missing since 2 days her eyes filled with tears she sat on the chair and started crying)

Abhijeet got up from his chair and moved close to his mother….

Abhijeet (keeping hand on her shoulder) - please maa sambhaliye apne aap ko!

Jaanki kept her head on Abhijeet's stomach and cried more…

Abhijeet (patting her head) - maa please aap aise mat roiye! mai aapse vaada karta hu mai humari chutki ko kuch nahi hone dunga!

Jaanki (crying) - meri bachi do din se gaayab hai….pata nahi kaha hai kaisi hai! ussne kuch khaya bhi hai ya nahi! Abhijeet mujhe meri chutki vaapas chahiye mujhe meri chutki vaapas chahiye!

Sunil (trying to be strong) - Abhijeet koshish to kar raha hai na Jaanki! aise rone se kya hoga! sambhalo khud ko!

Nothing was working on Jaanki she was crying continuously remembering her daughter….Abhijeet couldn't stand there any longer he moved to Simran's room….he picked one photoframe of her and sat on the bed

Abhijeet (touching the picture, teary) - mujhe maaf kar dena chutki mai ek acha bhai nahi ban paaya! mai agar Mr. Shetty ki baat maan leta to shayad aaj tu iss musibat mai nahi hoti! mujhe maaf kar de beta apne bhai ko maaf kar de (he hugged her picture)

meanwhile his phone beeps it was a message from Daya he was shocked to receive a message from Daya he clicked on the message it was the video of CCTV footage of Simran's college…...

Abhijeet (shocked) - Mr. Shetty ne mujhe ye vedio kyu bheja? ab kya nayi planning chal rahi hai unnke dimag mai! (he took a glance at the video) pehle bureo jaata hu ye vedio bahut bada clue hai kidnappers tak pahuchne ka (he kept the photoframe on the bed and left for the bureo)

 **At Daya's House**

Daya was seating near his mother he was apologizing to her for his wrong deeds….he was holding her hand tears were continuously flowing from his eyes….his mother was listening him she wanted to wipe his tears she wanted to tell him that she is with him no matter what but was very helpless to do or say anything….

Daya (crying) - maine aapki parvarish ko sharminda kiya hai aunty! please mujhe maaf kar dijiye….(wiping his tears) aap humesha kehte ho na ki pachyataap se badi koi saja nahi hoti aur insaan apni galtiyo ko sudharne ki koshish kare to usse maafi milni chahiye…aap apne Daya ko maaf kar dengi na aunty? (kissing her hands) kuch to boliye aunty? mujhe daantiye mujhe maariye par please aise chup mat rahiye!

She was not responding anything Daya was not able to see her in such condition….meanwhile his phone rang he wiped his tears and attend the call it was from a man whom he hired to investigate about Simran's whereabouts….she got to know the place where Simran was kept

Daya (looking at his mother) - mai apni galti ko sudharunga! mai Simran ko kuch nahi hone dunga

He left the room and messaged Abhijeet to inform about Simran's location….Abhijeet didn't wanted to trust him but at the moment he had no choice he was out for the investigation of Simran's case…..he called his team to inform them and then headed towards the place

Daya reached a isolated warehouse outside the city….nobody was there

Daya (in mind) - uss aadmi ne to yahi ka address diya tha lekin yaha to koi aadmi nahi dikh raha! ek baar andar jaakar dekhta hu

He started walking inside he started coughing badly due to the dust inside he had never stepped in such a place in all these years….

Daya - ahem ahem! Iss jagah ko dekh kar to lagta hai yaha saalo se koi nahi aaya hoga! (he walked a little distance and was shocked to see Simran)

She was lying on the floor unconscious her hands were tied with a rope and her mouth was covered with a black cloth….she was unconscious and some bruises were visible on her body…..Daya ran towards her he untied her hand and removed the cloth from her mouth….he kept her head on his laps and started patting her cheeks

Daya (worriedly) - Simran! aankhe kholo…..(patting her cheeks) aankhe kholo

Simran (closed eyes,weakly) - paa….paani…..paa…paani

Daya (looking around) - yaha to paani nahi hai (he remembered something) haan meri gaadi mai hai bottle (he placed her head on the floor softly and ran outside)

He came back with a water bottle….he took some water on his hands and sprinkled on her eyes she slowly opened her eyes….Daya make her drink the water

Daya (worriedly) - tum thik to ho?

Simran (hugging him,crying) - bhaiya! bhaiya (she kept saying Bhaiya again and again crying)

Daya felt something in his heart when she called him Bhaiya…..he felt good hearing Bhaiya from her…his eyes filled with tears and heart with guilt feelings

Daya (hugging her back) - mai aa gaya hu na ab mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga….kuch bhi nahi (he separated her and saw her unconscious again may be due to the weakness)

He lifted her up in his arms and turned to go….he was hell shocked to see the person pointing a gun on him

Daya (shocked) - Raghav! ye kya badtameeji hai? gun hathao aur hatho mere rashte se!

Raghav (angrily) - ye gun to ab tumhari laash girne ke baad hi hategi Daya Shetty!

Daya (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum? pagal ho gaye ho kya?

Some men came and gathered around Daya they were holding guns and thick sticks in their hands…..Daya was hell shocked to see the scene he looked at Raghav in disbelief

Raghav - hahahhhaha! kya hua chauk gaye?

Daya (understanding) - ohh! to matlab ye sab tumne kiya? Simran ko tumne kidnap kiya tha?

Raghav (sarcastic smile) - bilkul sahi samjhe! plan to bahut acha tha mera iss Acp ki bahen ko kidnap karke tumhe fasane ka aur jaisa mene socha tha vaisa hi hua….mai tumhari ragh ragh se vaakip hu mujhe pata tha tum kya karoge ye khabar sunkar mera plan kaamyab bhi ho gaya lekin afsos pata nahi tumhara achanak se ye hardyaparivartan kyu ho gaya! saara plan kharab kar diya tumne

Daya (shocked) - tumne kiya ye sab? Kyuuu? kitna bharosa karta tha mai tum par aur tumne mere saath hi dhokha kiya? Kyuuuu? jawab do (shouting)

Raghav (angrily) - badla lene ke liye! tumne mujhe humesha itna beizzat kiya...aree kutte se bhi buri haalat bana kar rakhi thi meri….jab dekho Raghav do it it's an order aur agar kabhi koi kaam pura nahi kar paaya to tumhari baate suno….Best Friend kehte the na tum mujhe! Best friend to chodo tumne mujhe naukaro se bhi bura treat kiya humesha! (pinning his heart) you know it hurts bahut bura lagta tha mujhe mai bass ek mauke ki talash mai tha jab mai tumse apni har bejjati ka badla le saku!

Daya was shocked as well as heartbroken to hear this from Raghav….he was the only person whom he always trusted with all his heart and today that person betrayed him….he was hurt very hurt he was angry upon himself to trust him

Raghav (pointing the gun) - ab bass! aaj mai tumhara kisaa hi khatam kar dunga! (he was about to press the trigger when suddenly the place heard a loud voice of gunshot….the bullet hits on Raghav's hand and the gun falls down from his hand)

Raghav was shocked to see Abhijeet there Daya was not in a condition to say anything….

Raghav (to his men) - dekh kya rahe ho tum log? jaao maaro usse

The men gathered around Abhijeet and a fight started between them….Daya came out of his trance he was shocked to see the scene he glanced at Simran who was unconscious in his arms….he took her in a corner and placed her on the floor

Daya moved close to the men and started fighting with them…both the brothers were fighting with the men together….meanwhile Raghav picked the gun from the floor and got up he pointed it in Abhijeet's direction….Daya was busy in hitting the man suddenly he looked back and was shocked to see Raghav pointing gun on Abhijeet

Daya (loudly) - Acppppp Saahabbbb!

before Abhijeet could understand anything Raghav fires a bullet Daya pushed Abhijeet on the floor with a full force and the bullet hits on Daya's stomach...blood started oozing out from his stomach

Abhijeet (shocked) - Mr. Shettyyyy! (before Raghav could fire another bullet Abhijeet shot him in his legs and he falls down moaning in pain)

Daya falls on the floor holding his stomach.…


	7. Chapter 7

Abhijeet rushed Daya and Simran to the hospital Raghav was arrested by CID team…Daya was immediately taken inside the OT Abhijeet was seating on the bench outside. He was praying for his life's safety

Abhijeet (in mind) - bhagwan kare Mr. Shetty thik ho! unnhone mujhe bachane ke liye apni jaan khatre mai daal di iss se ye saabit hota hai ki unnke uss egoist aur selfish Dayanand Shetty ke mukote ke piche ek saaf dil wala Daya chupa hua hai jo dil ka bahut acha hai!

 **At Shetty House**

Anil was seating near Sunita talking to her holding her hand meanwhile his phone rang he picked the call it was from Abhijeet…..he was hell shocked to hear the news the mobile falls down from his hand

Anil (teary, self talk) - Daya ka accident ho gaya! mujhe abhi hospital jaana hoga haan mujhe hospital jaana hoga! (he got up and turned to go)

Sunita heard it her heart was paining hearing the news she started struggling to wake up…..she started breathing fast she moved her hand on the bed and clutched the bedsheet tightly….she tried hard to got up and ends up falling down from the bed the room heard a loud voice of breaking something.….Anil stopped at her place hearing the voice he turned and was shocked to see Sunita lying on the floor and glasses of broken table lamp were scattered near her….he ran to her and placed her head on his lap he was shocked to see her conscious yes she was conscious but very weak to say or do anything…

 **At Hospital**

Doctor came out from the OT after nearly an hour….Abhijeet ran close to the doctor

Abhijeet (concerned) - Mr. Shetty ab kaise hai doctor?

Doctor - don't worry he is out of danger! aap sahi vaqt par unnhe le aaye the unnhe….humne bullet nikaal di hai par abhi vo behosh hai ek ghante mai unnhe hosh aa jaayega!

Abhijeet took a relief sigh hearing that meanwhile a nurse came there and informed Abhijeet that Simran is now conscious and wants to meet him…..Abhijeet immediately went to Simran's ward she was seating on the bed his mother was trying to feed her but she was not ready to eat anything before she meet abhijeet.

Abhijeet went close to her and hugged her…

Abhijeet - mai bahut darr gaya tha Chutki! thank god tujhe kuch nahi hua

Simran (teary) - agar Mr. Shetty nahi aate to shayad aaj jinda nahi hoti mai! (she separated from the hug and holded Abhijeet's hand) bhaiya Mr. Shetty ne kuch nahi kiya hai mera kidnap Raghav ne kiya tha Mr. Shetty ko fasane ke liye….aap please unnhe jail mai mat daalna!

Abhijeet smiled on his sister's innocence….he took the plate from his mother's hands and started feeding her with his hands

Abhijeet - mujhe sab pata hai! tu bilkul tension mat le ab sab thik hai!

Simran - bhaiya Mr. Shetty kaha hai? mujhe unnko thank you bolna hai!

Abhijeet (touching her cheeks) - tu abhi aaram kar mai baad mai tujhe le chalunga unnke paas!

She nodded her head and Abhijeet left the room….Abhijeet went to Daya's room after he got conscious….he was lying on the bed with his eyes closed Abhijeet went close to him and placed a hand on his head he opened his eyes when he felt a touch on his head...he tried to get up seeing Abhijeet but he didn't allowed him to get up

Abhijeet - aap lette rahiye! abhi abhi operation hua hai aaram ki jarurat hai!

Daya - Simran kaisi hai?

Abhijeet - thik hai vo! ab khatre se bahar hai

Daya - kya mai uss se ek baar mil sakta hu! Please?

Abhijeet (strictly) - mil to sakte hai lekin abhi nahi! abhi aapko aaram ki jarurat hai isiliye chupchap aaram kijiye.

Daya (stubbornly) - mene kaha na mujhe uss se milna hai!

Abhijeet (seriously) - mene bhi kaha na aap kahi nahi jaa rahe hai! aap yahi aaram karenge. It's an order

Daya (shocked) - order? acp sahab aap shayad bhul rahe hai ki mai aapka koi officer nahi hu jo aapke orders follow karu aur vaise bhi mujhe kisi aur se orders lene ki aadat nahi hai!

Abhijeet - Good! to aadat daal lo (Daya looked at him in disbelief) kyunki jab tak aap thik nahi ho jaate aapko mere aur doctor dono ke orders manne honge!

Daya (shocked) - aur aapko kyu lagta hai ki mai aapke orders maanunga?

Abhijeet (smirk) - thik hai aap mere orders mat maaniye lekin apni Maa ke orders to manne padenge na?

Daya (shocked) - Maa ke orders? kya matlab?

Abhijeet (smiling) - uncle ko call kiya tha ye batane ke liye ki aap ab khatre se bahar hai to pata chala ki aunty coma se bahar aa gai hai (Daya was shocked as well as happy to hear this news) vo bahut zidd kar rahi thi aapse milne ki lekin bahut weak hai abhi isliye vo yaha nahi aa sakti!

Daya (excited) - aap sach keh rahe hai na? aunty sach mai coma se bahar aa gai? (Abhijeet was shocked to hear aunty from him though he always said this but he never noticed)

Abhijeet - haan vo ab thik hai!

Daya (trying to get up) - mujhe abhi ke abhi aunty ke paas jaana hai!

Abhijeet (make him lay again) - aunty ke strict orders hai ki aapko bed se uthne bhi na diya jaaye isliye chup chap yaha lette rahiye!

Unwillingly Daya agreed….Abhijeet left the room after giving him medicines

Daya (in mind) - Acp saahab ko dekh kar aisa kyu lagta hai ki aaj agar Guddu Bhaiya hote to vo bhi aisa hi kuch karte! kaash aap mere saath hote bhaiya please vaapas aa jaao….I miss you (his eyes got moist)

 **In Evening**

Abhijeet took Simran to Daya's ward because she was insisting again and again to meet him…..Daya was very happy to see her fine…Simran went close to him and sat on the chair beside him

Simran - ab aap kaise hai Mr. Shetty?

Daya (emotional) - mai bilkul thik hu! tum kaisi ho?

Simran (smiling) - mai bilkul thik hu! (holding his hand) mai aapko thank you kehna chahti hu agar aap nahi hote to shayad mai jinda nahi hoti aaj! thank you so much Mr. Shetty!

Daya (teary) - Bhai ko thank you nahi kehte (Simran and Abhijeet both were shocked to hear this) mujhe ek baar fir se bhaiya kehkar bulao na jaise tab bulaya tha!

Simran (emotional) - bhaiya? (he nodded his head in assurance) Bhaiya!

Daya (emotional) - ek baar fir se kaho na?

Simran (smiling with tears) - Bhaiya!

Daya felt really happy hearing Bhaiya from her his eyes got teary he immediately hugged her….she too hugged him back while Abhijeet smiled seeing the scene….

Daya got discharged from the hospital after two days he was very happy that now everything was fine his mother was finally with him…..he was enjoying all the care and attention from his mother…..

Abhijeet went to Daya's house to meet him when he reached outside his room he saw Sunita feeding Daya with her hands…

Daya - bass ab aur nahi khana! pat bhar gaya ab

Sunita - bass ye ek last (forwarding the spoon) mere liye!

Daya smiled and happily ate

Daya (kissing her hand) - mai bahut khush hu aunty ki aap thik ho gaye! I love you so much….ab please kabhi mujhe aise chodkar mat jaana!

Sunita felt a pinch in her heart hearing aunty again from him but she managed to smile…

Sunita - ab tu aaram kar! mai aati hu (she turned a tear rolled down her cheeks Abhijeet noticed it)

She left the room wiping her tears…..Abhijeet sensed she must be hurt he entered in the room as soon as she left

Daya (happily) - aree acp sahab aap yaha? aaiye na?

Abhijeet - ab kaisi hai aapki tabiyat?

Daya - ab bilkul thik hai! aaiye baithiye na (he indicated him to seat near him)

Abhijeet sat on the bed..

Abhijeet (hesitantly) - agar aap bura na maane to mai ek baat puchu aapse?

Daya - haan puchiye na?

Abhijeet (hesitantly) - mujhe ye puchne ka koi haq to nahi hai lekin aap apni hi maa ko aunty kehkar kyu bulate hai?

Daya was shocked at his sudden question…

Daya (sigh) - actually aunty meri asli maa nahi hai (Abhijeet was shocked) aur bachpan se unnhe aunty kehkar hi bulata aaya hu to ab aadat pad gai hai!

Abhijeet (understanding) - acha! lekin ek baat kahu? (Daya nodded his head in yes) vaqt ke saath kuch aadte badli jaaye to hi acha hota hai….maa to maa hoti hai aur vaise bhi paalne wali maa janam dene wali se kahi upar hoti hai! (Daya was listening him keenly) kanhaiya ji ki bhi do maa thi lekin aaj hum unnki maa ke roop mai yashoda maiya ko yaad karte hai naa ki devki maa ko! Yashoda maiya ne unnko janam nahi diya tha lekin apne sage bete se bhi badhkar pyaar diya tha unnko!

Daya (confused) - lekin aap ye sab mujhe kyu bata rahe hai?

Abhijeet (smiling) - isliye kyunki aapki jindagi mai aapki yashoda maiya Sunita aunty hai! vo kuch kehti nahi hai aapko lekin unnko bura lagta hai jab unnka beta jis se vo apni jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karti hai unnhe Maa nahi balki aunty kehkar bulata hai!

Daya was shocked to hear this he never even thought about how his mother feels when he calls her aunty instead of mom

Abhijeet - I am sorry! shayad mai kuch jyada hi bol gaya lekin mai ek baat jarur kahunga aap ek baar unnhe maa kehkar bulaiye fir dekhiye unnke chehre par kaisi khusi aati hai! (patting his shoulder) iss baare mai sochiyega jarur! ab mai chalta hu (he left the place)

Daya went inside his mother's room she was changing the bedsheet...she smiled seeing Daya

Sunita (happily) - tu yaha kya kar raha hai? tujhe to aaram karna chahiye!

Daya went close to her and make her sit on the bed and he sat on the floor on his knees.

Sunita (confused) - kya baat hai? kuch kehna chahta hai?

Daya (hesitantly) - vo mujhe halwa khane ka man kar raha hai! aap please mere liye halwa bana dengi? Maaa!

Sunita was shocked to hear 'Maa' from him she was waiting for the moment when he will called her 'Maa' instead of 'Aunty' since 15 long years…..she couldn't believe her ears.

Sunita (hopeful eyes) - kya kaha tune? ek baar fir se bol?

Daya (crying) - I am sorry Maa! mene bahut der laga di ye kehne mai…..aapko mai humesha aunty kehkar hurt karta raha lekin aapka pyaar fir bhi mere liye kabhi kam nahi hua!

Sunita's eyes filled with tears she immediately hugged him.

Sunita (smiling with tears) - 15 saal! 15 saal se intzar kar rahi thi mai iss pal ka. mai aaj bahut khush hu bahut khush!

A/N - Next Chapter will be brother's reunion….only 3 chapters are remaining


	8. Brother's Reunion

Some days passed like this Daya and Abhijeet were now friends and their families too came close.….it was Simran's engagement day….Daya and his family reached Srivastav house to attend Simran and Karan's engagement….Jaanki told Daya that Simran and Abhijeet are in Simran's room so Daya too moved to her room….when he reached near the room door he heard Simran and Abhijeet's conversation…

Simran - Bhaiya mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai! I mean ye shadi ye sab mai sab kuch ache se handle kar bhi paungi ya nahi!

Abhijeet - mujhe pura yakin hai tu sab kuch bahut ache se sambhal legi! aur fir shadi ke baad thode bahut adjustments to karne hi padte hai!

"Meri Bahen koi adjustments nahi karegi" Daya said while entering in the room

Simran's face lighten up seeing Daya….she ran to him and hugged him

Simran (happily) - thank god aap aa gaye! mai aapka hi wait kar rahi thi!

Daya (smiling) - bahut pyaari lag rahi hai! (fake angry) aur haaan Acp Saahab ki baato par jyada dhyan mat do….tumhe koi bhi adjustments karne ki jarurat nahi hai jo bhi adjustments karne honge vo Karan karega! aur agar vo jyada pareshan kare na to tum mujhe batana mai usski thodi khatirdari karunga saari akal thikane aa jaayegi usski!

Abhijeet (shocked) - ye kaisi ulti sidhi patti padha rahe ho tum meri bahen ko?

Daya - aap bhul gaye ho to yaad dila du! Simran meri bhi bahen hai aur mai nahi ulti sidhi patti to aap padha rahe hai usse! (to Simran) Acp sahab tumhara saath de na de mai humesha tumhare saath hu….agar jyada tang kare na Karan to ek laga dena apne aap akal thikane aa jaayegi!

Abhijeet (shocked) - tum to ghar basne se pehle hi aag laga rahe ho! (to Simran) isski baato par dhyan dene ki koi jarurat nahi hai ye to kuch bhi bolta hai!

Argument started between Daya and Abhijeet….Simran got fed up

Simran (loudly) - bass kijiye aap dono! meri vajah se ladna band kijiye…..(angrily) aaj meri engagement hai aur mere dono bhai bacho ki tarah ladd rahe hai! (she sat on the bed crossing her hands against her chest making a angry pout) mujhe aap dono se hi baat nahi karni hai!

Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other and gave a "Mar Gaye" look

Daya (innocently) - aree tum please naaraj mat ho! (holding ears) I am sorry

Abhijeet (holding ears) - haan I am sorry too! aaj ke din to naaraj mat ho

She made a face and again turned to other side.…duo knew it was not easy to manao her….they both signalled something to each other

Daya - phoolo ka taaro ka sabka kehna hai

Simran smiled slightly hearing the song

Abhijeet - Ek hazaro mai meri bahena hai

Abhijeet sat in her left side and Daya on the right

Daya (holding her chin) - saari umar hume sang rehna hai

Abhijeet (kissing her forehead) - phoolo ka taaro ka sabka kehna hai! ek hazaro mai meri bahena hai

Her anger melted in seconds she smiled and hugged both of them….she was indeed very lucky to have two such loving brothers….Daya placed a jewellery box on her hand she opened the box….their was a beautiful diamond necklace inside it

Simran - ye to bahut sundar hai! thank you Bhaiya!

Abhijeet - ye to bahut mahenga lagta hai! I am sorry Daya lekin hum itna expensive gift nahi le sakte!

Daya (fake smile) - Acp Sahab! ye gift mai aapko nahi de raha hu apni bahen ko de raha hu! jab aapko kuch du tab aap apni raai rakhiyega

Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment he knew there was no point in arguing with him because he is too stubborn…

They talked for sometime and then Duo took Simran outside….the engagement ceremony went fine all of them were very happy….after the ring exchange ceremony Daya took Karan with him in a corner

Karan - kya hua bhaiya? aap mujhe yaha kyu lekar aaye hai?

Daya (keeping hands in pocket) - bhaiya sirf mai apni bahen ke liye hu tumhare liye Sir!

Karan (understanding) - okay Bhaiya I mean Sir!

Daya (closing Karan's collar button) - agar meri bahen ko tumhari vajah se jara bhi taklif hui na to (meaningful look) samajh rahe ho na?

Karan (a little scared) - aap ye kaisi baate kar rahe hai Bhaiya I mean sir! mai Simran se bahut pyaar karta hu mai usse kabhi koi taklif nahi hone dunga!

Daya (meaningful look) - good! vahi tumhare liye bhi acha hoga (meanwhile Daya spotted Abhijeet coming to them he patted Karan's shoulder)

Abhijeet (suspicious) - ye kya baate ho rahi thi yaha par? Daya kahi tum Karan ko dhamka to nahi rahe the?

Daya (innocently) - aree mai dhamka nahi raha tha Acp saahab mai to bass samjha raha tha! (to karan) samajh gaye na tum karan?

Karan (attentive) - bahut ache se samajh gaya sir! ab aapki permission ho to mai jaau?

Daya nodded his head in yes and Karan ran towards Simran….Abhijeet understood what must he have said he nodded his head in disappointment like "Ye Nahi Sudhrega"

Daya (innocently) - aap aise Hitler ki tarah mujhe kyu ghur rahe hai! mene kuch nahi kiya

Abhijeet smiled and patted his cheeks….

 **Some days later**

Simran went to Shetty house to meet Sunita….Daya was not at home that time….She entered in Sunita's room she was watching something on her phone

Simran - Aunty!

Sunita looked up hearing her voice and was very happy to see her….Simran went close to her and hugged her

Sunita - acha hua tu aa gai! mai tera hi intzar kar rahi thi!

Simran - vaise aunty aap ye mobile mai kya dekh rahe the aur aapki aankho mai bhi aansu hai kyu?

Sunita (wiping her tears) - ye to bass khusi ke aansu hai! teri sagai ke photos dekh rahi thi….mai kitni khushnaseeb hu ki mujhe tum sab jaise itne pyaare bache mile hai! 15 saal pehle sochti thi ki shayad meri kismat mai bache ka sukh hai hi nahi lekin fir Daya aaya meri jindagi mai aur ab tum aur abhijeet!

Simran (confused) - mai kuch samjhi nahi aunty? aap aisa kyu sochte the? Daya bhaiya the na aapki jindagi mai jinko aapne janam diya hai!

Sunita (upset) - Daya ko mene janam nahi diya hai! Daya ko mene aur Anil ne 15 saal pehle ek orphanage se adopt kiya tha!

Simran (shocked) - kya? matlab Daya bhaiya aapke sage bete nahi hai?

Sunita - haan! lekin mere sage bete se bhi badhkar hai….tum jaanti ho jab Daya hume mila tha vo sirf 10 saal ka tha bahut masoom bahut pyaara par har vaqt udaas rehta tha! humesha bass apne bade bhai "Guddu" ko yaad karke rota tha!

Simran was hell shocked to discover the truth

Simran (hopeful eyes) - Daya bhaiya ka naam chotu tha?

Sunita - Haan lekin tumhe kaise pata?

Simran was shocked as well as happy to hear this….her eyes filled with tears she immediately hugged Sunita…

Sunita (confused) - kya hua beta? mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai!

Simran explained everything Sunita she too was shocked to discover this truth….

Simran (excited) - kal Daya bhaiya ka birthday hai kal unnhe mai unka gift dungi! aunty mujhe aapki help chahiye!

Simran told her plan and Sunita agreed…..

Simran (excited) - aaj mai bahut khush hu! Kal unn dono ke chehre par jo khusi hogi! mujhse wait hi nahi ho raha hai vo dekhne ke liye!

 **Next Evening**

A grand party was organized in Shetty mansion for Daya's birthday…..everyone were present there the party was going fine suddenly the lights got switched off…

Daya (irritated) - ye lights ko kya ho gaya! koi jaakar check karo

Meanwhile he saw a dim light a projector was placed infront of him…some lights flashed on it

Voice - aaj mai aap sab ko ek kahani sunana chahti hu!

Daya finds this voice familiar he immediately recognized the voice it was Simran's voice….Daya and Abhijeet both were standing together and were very confused they were not able to understand what was happening around them

Simran (happily) - sabse pehle to wish you a Very Happy Birthday Daya Bhaiya! I love you so much

Daya and Abhijeet both smiled hearing this

Simran - to shuru karte hai! ye kahani hai do bhaiyo ki (she tap the button of remote and a picture flashed on the projector)

Duo were shocked to see the picture it was a collage of two pictures….on one side Guddu's childhood picture and on the other there was Chotu's childhood picture

Simran (teary) - 15 saal pehle ki baat hai do bhai the ek ka naam tha Guddu aur ek ka naam tha Chotu! dono bhai ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte the lekin kuch aisa hua ki vo dono bichad gaye!

Duo were shocked they were not able to understand why she is saying all these things….

Simran flashed another childhood picture collage of duo with their respective families….duo looked at the picture and then at each other

Simran - unn dono ko alag alag families ne adopt kar liya! vo dono apni nayi families ke saath bahut khush the lekin ek dusre ko humesha yaad karte the! vaqt beeta aur vo dono bade ho gaye (she flashed another picture of grown up duo)

Duo were hell shocked to see the picture they looked at each other but were not sure….

Simran (smiling) - aap log jaante hai unn dono bhaiyo ka naam kya hai? ek ka naam hai Acp Abhijeet Srivastav aur dusre ka naam hai Businessmen Dayanand Shetty! yaani ki humare Guddu Aur Chotu!

Daya and Abhijeet both were shocked to hear this they looked at Simran she assured them with her eyes and moved close to them….

Simran (teary) - haan bhaiya aap dono hi ek dusre ke Guddu aur Chotu ho! (she explained them everything)

Duo's eyes filled with tears they looked at each other.…they couldn't believe this they were always so close but still were so far from the identity of each other….Abhijeet touched his face and started running his hand through his face to his shoulder….he couldn't believe his chotu was all grown up and was infront of his eyes….they both were feeling mixed emotions of joy sadness and relief they felt like their all the prayers are answered today Like everything is aligned again, like all the lonely nights they spent never happened, like they can forgive each and everything they have done to each other...It was a magical feeling, they were nervous because it felt like they were meeting each other for the first time...the feeling was indescribable

Tears started rolling down Daya's cheeks he remembered all the misbehaves he did with his Guddu Bhaiya! he was feeling ashamed and guilty of his acts…..Abhijeet was about to hug him when he ran towards his room….Abhijeet was confused at his sudden act he too ran behind him

Daya reached near his room window he remembered how he tried to kill his own brother….he looked at his hands

Daya (angry upon himself) - mene apne Inn haatho se apne hi bhaiya ko maarne ki koshish ki! chii sharam aa rahi hai mujhe apne aap par…..mujhe saja milni hi chahiye! milni chahiye mujhe saja

He placed his hand inside the window and closed the window with a full force….his hand got injured blood started oozing out from his hand…..Abhijeet entered in the room and was shocked to see blood on his hand he ran close to him and holded his hand it was injured badly

Abhijeet (worriedly) - ye kya kiya tumne?

Daya (crying) - mene jo aapke saath kiya hai usske saamne ye saja kuch bhi nahi hai! mujhe saja milni hi chahiye maine aapko maarne ki koshish ki!

Abhijeet (angrily) - bass! aajtak bahut manmani kar li tumne apni!

He make him sit on the bed and moved to the cupboard.…he removed a first ad box from the cupboard and sat beside him….he started cleaning his wounds with dettol

Abhijeet (teary) - kitna khoon nikal raha hai! (angrily) tumhe kya lagta hai tum jo karte ho vahi humesha sahi hota hai?

Daya - bhaiya!

Abhijeet (loudly) - chup! bilkul chup. ab tum ek shabd nahi bologe (he started applying ointment on his wound blowing air on it Daya was seating quietly like a obliged kid)

Abhijeet bandaged his hand….

Abhijeet (warningly) - agar aaj ke baad tumne mere chotu ko jara si bhi taklif pahuchai na to mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga!

Daya (crying) - I am sorry bhaiya! maine aajtak aapke saath bahut misbehave kiya please mujhe maaf kar dijiye! I am sorry I am sorry

Abhijeet - bass! jo bhi hua ab sab bhul jaate hai! (teary) aur khabardar jo dobara kabhi khud ko aise chot pahuchai to (he slapped his cheeks lightly) abhi to pyaar se maara hai agli baar jor se maarunga!

Daya smiled with tears and they both hugged each other….they felt like all the pieces of their heart were now placed together again…

A/N - this was the longest chapter of this story I have wrote till now! hope it was not that bad! please do review and let me know how was this chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

It was night time 1day before Simran's wedding.. Daya and Abhijeet were instructing the workers for decorations…

Abhijeet (to worker) - aree bhaiya aap kya kar rahe ho ye lights yaha nahi vaha bich mai lagani hai!

Daya (to worker) - bhaiya lights rehne do pehle parde laga do! lights vagera koi nahi dekhta!

Abhijeet looked at Daya and nodded his head in disappointment….he called the caterer

Abhijeet (on call) - bhaiya! menu mai koi gadbad nahi honi chahiye….non veg bilkul nahi rakhna hai aur saari dishes jaise mene batayi hai vaise hi rakhna! (he touched his head it looked like he was having a headache Daya noticed it and went close to him)

Daya(concerned) - bhaiya aap thik to hai?

Abhijeet (touching his head) - haan mai thik hu! bass thoda sa sar dard kar raha hai….mai jaake bahar ka decoration dekh leta hu (he was about to go when suddenly he felt dizzy and was about to fall but Daya holds him from his shoulder stopped him from falling)

Daya (angrily) - bilkul thik nahi ho aap! chaliye mere saath!

Abhijeet (resisting) - chotu mai bilkul thik hu! bahut saara kaam baaki hai kal shadi hai!

Daya - saara kaam ho jaayega! aap chaliye aaram kijiye (Abhijeet tried to protest but Daya didn't listened to him and took him inside the room)

He make him sit on the bed and looked at him suspiciously….

Daya - bhaiya aapne subah se kuch nahi khaya na?

Abhijeet - Haan vo kaam mai itna busy tha ki bhul gaya!

Daya - wahhh! khana khana bhul gaye….kabhi to apna khayal rakh liya karo!

Abhijeet (trying to get up) - tum bekar mai fikar kar rahe ho mai bilkul thik hu! bahut saara kaam pada hai!

Daya (fake smile) - aapko kya lagta hai aapke bina koi kaam nahi ho sakta! aapke bina bhi kaam ho sakta hai aap chup chap baithiye mai khana lekar aata hu!

Abhijeet tried to resist but Daya didn't listened anything….he went out and came back with a plate….he sat beside him

Abhijeet - Daya tu zidd mat kar bahut kaam hai! tu akele handle nahi kar paayega

Daya - maana mai aapse chota hu lekin bacha nahi hu! saara kaam ho jaayega (forwarding the spoon) aap chup chap khana khaiye aur aaram kijiye!

Abhijeet - aree lekin!

Daya (stubbornly) - mene kaha na aap aaram karenge to aaram karenge! chup chap khana khaiye (he started feeding Abhijeet and he ate like a obliged kid)

Abhijeet's eyes filled with happy tears seeing his little brother's care and concern towards him….a tear drop falls on Daya's hand

Daya (shocked) - ye kya aap ro kyu rahe ho bhaiya?

Abhijeet (smiling) - kuch nahi bass khusi ke aansu hai! finally mera chotu mere saath hai

Daya too got emotional and hugged him….he separated from the hug and took out a painkiller from the drawer and gave it to Abhijeet

Daya - ab aap ye davaiye khaiye aur chup chap so jaaiye! Saara kaam mai sambhal lunga don't worry!

Abhijeet (not sure) - pakka tum sab sambhal loge na?

Daya (assuring) - aap hi ka bhai hu bharosa rakhiye! (he make him lay on the bed) baate kam aur aaram jyada kijiye!

Abhijeet smiled and closed his eyes…..Daya went out and got busy in work….

 **Some months later**

Daya was burning with fever he was sleeping due to the effects of medicine….Sunita was placing cold water dipped cloth on his forehead she was very worried for her son meanwhile Abhijeet entered in the room he kept a hand on Sunita's shoulder

Abhijeet - Sunita Maa! aap jaakar aaram kijiye mai yaha Chotu ke paas rukta hu!

Sunita - lekin beta?

Abhijeet (assuring) - mai khayal rakhunga usska aap please aaram kijiye!

Sunita knew how much he love and care for his brother she agreed….she patted his cheeks and left the room….Abhijeet sat on the floor and started placing cold water dipped cloth on his forehead continuously checking his forehead in a hope to cool down his fever…

Daya woke up in the middle of the night and found Abhijeet sleeping resting his head on the corner of his bed holding his hand….He smiled and started ruffling his hairs Abhijeet's sleep got disturbed and he opened his eyes

Abhijeet - Daya tu uth gaya! (checking his forehead) thank god ab bukhar nahi hai!

Daya - Bhaiya sirf ek chota sa bukhar hai aap faaltu mai itni tension le rahe ho!

Abhijeet (in disbelief) - chota sa bukhar? subah se sharir aag ki tarah tap raha tha tera aur tu keh raha hai chota sa bukhar tha!

Daya (pulling his cheeks) - itni fikar kyu karte ho aap! shaant raho

Abhijeet - tujhe kya lagta hai ye sab maine tere liye kiya? maine to ye sab apne liye kiya kal rakshabandhan hai Simran ghar aane wali hai aur agar ussko pata chal gaya ki tujhe bukhar hai to khamkha vo meri class le legi! to bhai mene to ye sab apne aap ko bachane ke liye kiya.

Daya (smiling) - aapko jhuth bolna nahi aata bhaiya! (he hugged him) bachpan mai aap hi mujhe sambhalte the jarurat padne par meri maa bankar to kabhi baap bankar….mai bahut lucky hu jo aap mere bhai ho! I Love You Bhaiya

Abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hairs

Abhijeet (separating him) - ab rulayega kya? chal ab jaldi se so ja varna kal teri laadli bahen hum dono ki class le legi!

Daya nodded his head and lay down….Abhijeet covered him with the blanket and moved to his room

 **Next Morning**

It was Rakshabandhan today….Duo got ready and were waiting for Simran…..finally after waiting for an hour she arrived with Karan….She hugged both of them

Simran (happily) - kaise hai aap dono?

Daya - hum dono bilkul thik hai! tu kaisi hai? karan jyada pareshan to nahi karta na tujhe? (to karan) maine tumhe jo samjhaya tha vo yaad hai na tumhe?

Karan - mujh mai itni himmat kaha sir jo mai aapki samjhai hui baat bhul jaau! mai to aapki baat apne sapno mai bhi nahi bhulta!

Simran (suspicious) - ye aap dono kis baare mai baat kar rahe hai?

Daya - kuch nahi! hum dono ke bich ki baat hai tu chod na vo sab!

Simran agreed and make them sit on the sofa….she tied rakhi on their hands and forwarded her hand

Simran - laaiye mujhe mera gift dijiye! (she thought something) ek minute aaj mai aap logo se kuch special gift maangna chahti hu!

Abhijeet (placing hand on her head) - bol kya chahiye tujhe?

Simran (smiling) - mujhe bhabhi chahiye!

Daya was eating sweets that time he started coughing badly hearing the word Bhabhi…..Abhijeet started rubbing his back

Abhijeet - aaram se khaya kar!

Daya - ahem ahem! kya matlab hai tera Simran?

Simran - matlab saaf hai! mai chahti hu ki aap dono ab shadi kar lo!

Abhijeet (shocked) - shadi?

Simran - aap itna chauk kyu rahe hai? 30 saal ke ho gaye ho ab to umar bhi ho gai hai shadi ki!

Daya - hahhahahaha! Simran tu bhul jaa ki humare Acp Saahab ki kabhi shadi hogi. Ye jindagi bhar aise hi rehne wale hai!

Abhijeet (twisting his ears) - acha bachu! bahut masti sujh rahi hai tumhe!

Daya - ahhh! bhaiya kya kar rahe ho! kaan chodo dard ho raha hai

Abhijeet freed his ear…

Simran (fake smile) - Daya bhaiya mai sirf bhaiya ki baat nahi kar rahi thi aapki bhi baat kar rahi thi! aap bhi 25 saal ke ho gaye ho ab to shadi kar hi lo!

Daya (buttering) - aree tu to meri pyaari bahen hai kyu mujhe sulli par chadana chahti hai! (innocently) aur vaise bhi mai to abhi masoom sa bacha hu shadi ki umar hi kaha hui hai meri! (to Abhijeet) par bhaiya isski baato mai damm hai ab aapko to shadi kar hi leni chahiye!

Abhijeet (trying to avid) - aree tum dono to mere piche hi pad gaye! ab ye sab baate chodo itne dino baad mile hai kuch achi baat karte hai!

Simran (making faces) - kaise bhai mile hai dono shadi ke naam se aise bhaagte hai jaise billi ko dekhke chuha bhagta hai! (upset) shayad vo din kabhi nahi aayega jab koi mujhe bhua kehkar bulayega!

Abhijeet - tu aise udaas mat ho! thik hai tu humare liye ladki dekhna start kar de jab koi achi ladki mil jaaye to hum dono shadi kar lenge!

Daya gave him "I Will Kill You look"

Simran (excited) - sach mai?

Daya - mera pata nahi tum Bhaiya ke liye ladki dekhna jarur shuru kar do!

Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment and smiled….

 **3 years later**

Daya and Abhijeet were now married with Shreya and Tarika respectively.…they used to live in the same house….Tarika and Shreya were ready to go to their parent's house waiting for their husbands…meanwhile duo entered in the hall fighting

Daya (irritated) - aapki problem kya hai bhaiya! aap humesha mujhe bacho ki tarah kyu treat karte ho? mai aapse chota jarur hu lekin bacha nahi hu!

Abhijeet - mai tujhe bacho ki tarah treat karta hu kyunki teri harkate hi bacho jaisi hai!

Their argument was going nonstop…Tarika and Shreya got irritated

Tarika (shouting) - bass karo tum dono! jab dekho ladna shuru kar dete ho!

Daya (innocently) - bhabhi mene nahi aapke pati ne hi jhagda start kiya tha!

Shreya - rehne dijiye Daya! hum sabko pata hai ki jhagda bhaiya nahi aap hi start karte ho!

Daya (shocked) - tum meri side ho ya bhaiya ki?

Tarika - bass karo ab! hume late ho raha hai ghar par sab wait kar rahe hai!

Abhijeet - haan to chaliye na Tarika ji!

Tarika - sirf mai aur Shreya jaayenge! tum dono yahi rukoge aur apna jhagda sort out karoge!

Daya - Bhabhi jhagda sort out nahi hoga aur badhega! hum log bhi aa rahe hai aapke saath!

Shreya - jee nahi! aap aur bhaiya yahi rukenge sirf hum dono jaayenge! (to Tarika) chaliye bhabhi!

as soon as Tarika and Shreya left the house they both took a relief sigh and settled on the sofa..

Abhijeet - tera idea kaam kar gaya Chotu! hum dono bach gaye apne apne sasural jaane se

Daya - mujhe ek baat samajh hi nahi aati bhaiya! humari biwiyo ko maayke jaana hai vo to thik hai par hume kyu saath lekar jaana hai?

Abhijeet - khair chod ye sab! tu movie play kar mai jaakar freeze se ice cream nikaal leta hu

Abhijeet moved to the kitchen and was shocked because there was no ice-cream in the freeze…he came back to the hall

Abhijeet - Chotu! freeze mai to ice-cream hai hi nahi!

Daya (innocently) - haan vo saari ice-cream maine kha li!

Abhijeet (shocked) - saari ice cream kha li?

Daya (innocently) - haan!

Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment and sat on the sofa….they both were watching the movie laughing and talking to each other

Daya - bhaiya kitna acha lag raha hai na aise akele! mera Shreya ke maayke jaane ka koi mood nahi tha aaj to mera hum dono ka ek dusre se jhagde ka natak karne wala idea kaam kar gaya!

Abhijeet - sahi kaha chotu! aaj to bach gaye hum dono!

Voice - isska matlab aap log naatak kar rahe the?

Duo shifted their gaze to the direction of the voice and saw their wife's standing on the door…

Abhijeet (stammering) - Ta….Tarika ji aap?

Shreya (fake smile) - jee hum!

Daya (a little scared) - aap dono to apne apne maayke gaye the na?

Tarika - gaye to the lekin aadhe rashte se vaapas aa gaye! (angrily) mujhe tum dono se ye ummed nahi thi! agar tum dono ko nahi aana tha humare saath to bata dete jhuth bolne ki kaha jarurat thi!

Shreya - rehne dijiye bhabhi! mujhe to ab shaq ho raha hai aur pata nahi kya kya jhuth bole honge inn dono ne humse!

Tarika angrily glared both of them and went inside her room….

Abhijeet - gai bhains paani mai!

Shreya - mujhe aapse ye umeed nahi thi Daya! (she too moved to her room and slammed the door with a noise)

Daya - aaj to bure fase hum!

Abhijeet - tu humesha tere Inn ideas ki vajah se mujhe bhi fasa deta hai!

Daya (innocently) - bhaiya lekin ek baat to aapko manni padegi! mera idea bahut acha tha

Abhijeet smiled seeing his innocent look and hugged him….they both prepared themselves and went to their respective rooms and the mission "Biwi Ko Manao" started…..

 **THE END**

A/N - I am sorry for ending it so early! duo is seriously not my cup of tea this was my first attempt on a duo story I hope it was not that bad! thanks to all the readers and reviewers for all the love and support to this story….Meow Meow thank you so much Cutie! your long reviews always made my day Lots of love to you :* Agar kuch kami peshi reh gai ho story mai to *Kaan Pakad Kar Maafi* Thanks for reading and reviewing this story I love you all!


End file.
